


Minayeon Smut

by swiftandkloss



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftandkloss/pseuds/swiftandkloss
Summary: nayeon and mina do some stuff together
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Minayeon Smut

"Fuck."

Nayeon sighs as Mina ties her to the headboard of the bed.  
  
"You'll be a good girl for me right?" Mina asks

"Yes, Daddy." Nayeon answers

"Good."

The younger girl kisses Nayeon sweetly - enough to make her feel assured that she won't hurt her in any way.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you baby." Mina whispers while proceeding to kiss the back of Nayeon's ear.

"Okay." the older girl sighs as she shivers from Mina's kisses

Mina roams her hands around Nayeon's thighs - her favorite part of Nayeon's body - while kissing her way down from her neck to her chest and stomach.

"I love your body, baby girl." Mina whispers as she leaves a hickey on the older girl's chest.

She proceeds to kiss the older girl's stomach and kisses either side of her hip bone.

Nayeon squirms as the younger girl kisses her sensitive hips.

"Mmmh, baby." Nayeon moans as Mina kisses the insides of her thighs

Mina takes her time, going as slow as she wants to tease the other girl.

As mina moves near her core, she then moves to Nayeon's other thigh to do the same.

After a lot more of teasing touches and kisses, Mina proceeds to softly kiss her lover's pussy.

"Ugh baby- please." Nayeon moans and tugs at her tied wrists

Mina gives in and licks her way through Nayeon's pussy.

"Fuck baby, please don't stop." Nayeon almost shouts

The blonde continues to eat Nayeon out until -

"I'm close baby." Nayeon moans out loud

Then the younger girl just **stops**.

"Baby!" Nayeon moans

"Sorry, babe. I don't wanna let you come yet." Mina says, smiling at the short haired girl

Mina then proceeds to take out their toy - a vibrating dildo about 6 inches long.

"I'm gonna make you come, baby but later." Mina winks at Nayeon

Mina continues to wear the strap while Nayeon stares at her.

"Ready, baby girl?"

"Yes!" Nayeon moans in frustration

Mina, gets on top of her girl, turns on the vibrator then slowly inserts the toy inside Nayeon.

"Fuck!" 

Mina continues to fuck Nayeon using the vibrating strap until, again, Nayeon is close.

"Baby, please let me come?" Nayeon barely says as Mina pounds on her

"Come for me, baby." Mina says

"Aaaahh yes, Mina baby - fuck!" Nayeon moans as she finally comes.

Mina removes the strap from Nayeon and unties her from the bed. 

She then kisses Nayeon's wrists that were red from tugging too hard.

"Your turn!" Nayeon says as she straddles the younger girl.

It'll be a long night for both of them.


End file.
